You & I
by sydreyn1
Summary: Jo and Alex have finally figured everything out, but is there more still waiting for them? Can the couple face their own pasts, as well as their partner's? Will someone be out to get them, especially Jo? Japril, Merder, and Calzona friendly :) Crowen is sadly never mentioned because of Sandra Oh's departure.
1. You & I

_First of all- I would like to say that this is my very first fanfiction. I love writing and decided to put Grey's Anatomy in my works._

_As you can see, Jolex is my forever. My OTP. _

_In this story, you will see Jolex in the future. I'm not really sure how far in. Christina isn't in this story, as I am updated with this season and know that Sandra Oh will be departing. Every dead character remains dead, however, some characters may return if they have left in previous series._

_Japril, Merder, and Calzona friendly. Also, please note- I am not a fan of Izzie Stevens. In my perspective, she turned out to be a complete and utter brat in the beginning of Season 6. To top it off, she left Alex, and for that I can never forgive. _

_All reviews are welcome. Follows and favorites as well. Thank you to users cintiamcr and and SWChika for inspiring me and giving me amazing Jolex stories while Shonda unfortunately didn't fulfill my needs for this amazing Couple. See you later-_

_~Sydney_

* * *

**"Not even the gods above**

**Could separate the two of us."**

**~You and I, One Direction**

* * *

"I swear, I can stick my whole fist in my mouth," Jo pleaded, looking into her fiancé's eyes. Alex smirked, not believing a single word she was saying.

"$50 says you're bluffing." Jo giggled, her laugh tinkling like little chimes. Tinkerbell chimes, to be exact. As she clenched her hand into a fist position, she sat Indian style, mimicking Alex.

"Ready for this?" Alex rolled his eyes, but went along with the act, nodding his head.

"Fine, whatever. But the whole hand needs to be in your mouth, or I get the 50." Jo nodded as she shoved her entire fist in her mouth. Drool began to form as her contagious laugh filled the air. She held it in for a couple seconds and pulled it out.

"Hand the money over, jerk." Alex rolled his eyes once more. Silence filled the room as their stares challenged one another's. Suddenly, Alex tackled Jo, her head slamming against the fluffy pillows of their bed. Little playful noises erupted from her mouth, her mouse-like squeaks choppy and short. Alex attacked her with crazy, spontaneous kisses, each one silly yet romantic. Once they were done fooling around, Alex collapsed next to her.

"I still need that money, ya douche," she said, breaking the silence. Both of them began to crack up, and he threw a pillow in her face.

"So, um, I need to ask you something." Jo's body immediately tensed up. Alex never really shared his feelings. They both sat up, and Jo cuddled with a cushion.

"Yes?"

"I was thinking that we could start looking for houses. And because of that…we need to know how many bedrooms we need."

"Why…" Jo's nose scrunched up, but the idea he was implying dawned on her. Oh. Oh! He wanted to talk about how many kids she wanted! "What…What do you think?" Alex inhaled. Little did she know that he had thought about this before with Izzie. But Izzie wasn't in the picture anymore. It was him and Jo.

"I think three. One for us, and…"

"Two for our kids," she finished. However, she shook her head. "I'm not sure. I've sorta wanted more than two. Three, maybe even four."

"Four freakin' kids?" Alex asked. Jo blushed furiously, rubbing her fingers up and down the pillow she was holding.

"I-I don't know!" Alex saw she was getting flustered, and placed his hand on her knee.

"What about we have three. After that, we'll see if we want another, okay?"

"So we need…"

"Four bedrooms, if three kids need their own bedrooms. All I had was a freakin' closet."

"And I had a "freakin' car," Jo stated, imitating Alex.

"Yeah, but not siblings to take care of," he challenged.

"Actually-" Jo stopped herself from continuing.

"What?"

"N-Nothing." Alex saw that she didn't want to be pressed and got up from his sitting position.

"So, have you gone wedding dress shopping yet?" he asked as they began to walk into the kitchen. Jo grabbed a cup, the ones she bought with past money she won with bets from Alex.

"You never listen, do you?" Jo whined, filling her glass with water. Alex placed his hands on her waist, stealing her cup. Once we downed the water, he put it back in her hand.

"No, I listen. I just forgot," he answered truthfully. Jo rolled her eyes, obviously annoyed. As she refilled another cup, this time for herself, she began to answer.

"Chief gave me and the girls the day off to look. All of them are coming to help me choose. We need to be there at four this afternoon. And you, Alex," she said, shoving his outfit in his hands, "are going to be late." He checked the clock. 10:45. And his shift started in 15 minutes.

"Oh, shit. Love you, princess," he threw out there, planting a kiss on her cheek.

"Bye, you jerk." She kissed him back after she successfully pushed him into the wall.


	2. All of Me

_Six Months Earlier_

Jo sighed, pulling her crappy sneakers off that were dirtied the day earlier when Callie pulled a prank on her. The present day went like shit, and she was afraid to tell Alex that Cristina was leaving the hospital and moving thousands of miles away. They were interns together. She even came up with the nickname "Evil Spawn"…what was she going to do? How was Alex going to react? And most importantly, who was going to take Cristina's job?

"Hey." Alex's voice came from the lounge room. She walked over to him and placed her hands on his shoulders. He was tightly clutching a beer, but it wasn't even open. Strange. Usually, he chugged it down in a matter of minutes.

"Hey," she croaked back, unsure of how to lightly break the devastating news to her boyfriend. She was about to change into comfortable clothes as Alex was dressed in, but his voice stopped her from going into their room.

"I, uh…got you those new shoes you wanted…" His voice was filled with nervousness as her eyebrows arched in surprise. He bought her the shoes? She was only joking; it was still kind, though. "They're, uh…on the kitchen counter." Jo smiled proudly. Ever since he got the job at Private Practice, he had begun buying some new things for his house as well as paying off his debt. She ventured to the kitchen, ready to see what the shoes looked like.

"Alex, you didn't have t…" She stopped when she spotted the white heels, perfectly placed on the tabletop like they were props to a play. They were gorgeous. And when she saw it- the gift encircling the heel of one of the shoes- she almost fainted. It was a wedding ring. A single diamond was on it, astounding Jo with its perfection. She heard Alex getting up and walking over to her. Every step he took, the more clammed up Jo became. Her breathing became shallow; the world was spinning. Was it really happening? Alex delicately picked up the shoes, and grabbed the ring that was placed on the heel.

"Look, I know you said you weren't ready…" His eyes were bursting with anxiety. He had remembered his conversation with Meredith, and he realized that he didn't want to be just girlfriend and boyfriend forever. He wanted more. "But I know that passing up a deal that could change your life sucks. And Jo…marrying you would change my freakin' screwed up life forever. You already have. I wouldn't be working at this awesome place if it weren't for you. My loans would be buggin' me right now if it weren't for you. And I wouldn't have gotten through my dad's death if it weren't for you. I just…want you, Jo." He was on a roll now, as his girlfriend absorbed his words. "I want to wake up to you sleeping next to me. I want to have kids with you. I want to grow old with you. I want it to be just you and me. I want you to… to marry me." Jo's mouth began to form into a smile. She didn't care that he didn't get on one knee; his speech was much more moving than anything she could've dreamed.

"I want it all, too." He pulled her in for a deep kiss, much more emotional than the barn and all their others combined. "Nice touch with the shoes, by the way," she added once they were done. Alex chuckled.

"I was just thinking…geez, it's so freakin' stupid…"

"What?" Alex rolled his eyes, not comfortable with being sentimental. He usually locked his feelings up and acted grumpy all the time. However, ever since Jo arrived in his daily routine, his whole disposition had morphed into a nicer personality. No one had opened him up as much as her; not even Izzie.

"That you'd wanna… wear them with your wedding dress." He blurted it out so quickly, but Jo loved every word of it.

"I would be happy to." Telling Alex about Cristina could wait. Their engagement was happier news- and to Jo, much more important.


	3. Hall of Fame

_Thank you all for your support! I will get back to all of my reviews; keep sending them! Any ideas? Please comment. I apologize for the horrendous errors in the first chapter…hopefully the second one made up for it! _

_ Please note- if you are a fan of Harry Potter, I began a little fanfic. Check it out if you are a Potterhead! Anyway, I'd like to bring something up._

_ There was an article that hinted at a character obtaining a malady; could it be Jo? If so, I'm scared. What if it's cancer? What do you think? Would Shonda do that to my feels?_

_ Also: A Guest said that they didn't want me to make Izzie an evil bitch. Don't worry; it won't be _that _bad. I've been a couple stories when they make her a total and complete brat, but that's just not Izzie's character. Just keep in mind that I dislike her, though. _

_One last thing…if you have a kik/skype messenger, I think it would be cool if all the Jolex writers on could team up and write an Ultra-Mega Jolex story together. Please review/comment if you would like to join. Anyway…on with the story!_

"**Because there will be a day**

**When you're standing in the Hall of Fame."**

**~Hall of Fame (feat. will. .) By The Script**

_Three Months after the Engagement_

"Cristina has finally left," Owen stated, and Jo cringed just looking at him grimace. He was heartbroken; although Cristina _was_ his ex-wife, they obviously still had feelings for each other. They had a bond that would never be broken. "Now we need someone to fill in for her." Murmurs were thrown around the room. What lucky person would get such a high-paying job? "We will be contacting this selected person tonight. Thank you." More announcements were made about budgets and other manners, but no one really listened. Their mouths just ran. Who would get it? Who would take such a prestigious doctor's place? Once Owen was done making the usual reports, the hospital crew dispersed, leaving just Stephanie and Jo in the room.

"Who do you think it could it be?" Jo asked as they began to roam the hallways, waiting for their pagers to go off.

"Probably Bailey. She's amazing," Stephanie gushed. Ever since the HIV project, she and Bailey had been partners in crime. The same happened with Callie and Jo. Jo even began to prepare for Ortho once she was out of her residence.

The rest of the day was chaotic behind the scenes. Rumors were spreading like wildfire. Some thought that Meredith would get the job; after all, she _was_ best friends with Cristina. Jo walked around, tending to Callie's patients and trying to block out the talk of who was going to get the job. Anyone who got it would be lucky; the salary was pretty immense. Jo secretly hoped she would get it, but she had to remind herself that she hadn't even taken her intern exam. Still, it was a dream.

As she delivered a premature baby, she stayed focused. As soon as the baby was safe and sound, her mind began to wander. Did Alex miss this? Her and him, delivering babies and saving lives together? She smirked, remembering the time he had been talking to a baby that needed surgery. Although Alex knew the infant didn't understand while he talked, he still reassured the baby that everything was going to be alright. It was sweet. Her thoughts were cut short when her pager buzzed; Arizona needed her help. Now that her fiancée was gone, she was Arizona's main aid. The doctor that had replaced Alex was pain in the ass; no one liked him. So, Arizona stuck with the closest thing to Alex; his fiancée.

Finally, after a long day of work, she hopped in her car and was off to her and Alex's place. Her car seemed lonely without him; they used to make jabs at each other and call each other 'jerk' and 'princess'. She still wanted to punch him for that nickname. Reminiscing about the times they were working together wasn't going to change the fact that he had transferred. Besides, he was happy there. He was just fine working without her. Yet, she wasn't okay without him. He kept her grounded from going insane and stressed. Tough case? Alex was there, it would be fine. But now, Alex wasn't there. Tough case? Going crazy. Thinking she'll screw up. It was terrible. Still, he functioned without her. But she couldn't function without him.

The door swung open, and Jo popped off her shoes as soon as she walked inside her house. Every time she entered her place, the proposal flashed in her mind. She smiled as it reminded her of Alex and his rare act of sensitivity. Although he was rough sometimes, his sweetness was what she savored. Jo also liked how they could be tough together, banter and joke and call each other names. All of it was playful, though.

"Jo?" Alex was once again in the lounge room. He got up and sat Indian-style on the carpet, motioning his fiancée to come and sit next to him.

"Hey, Alex." She placed a kiss on his head and sat down in his lap. He suddenly laid down, allowing Jo to topple on top of him. He squeezed her hips, allowing her to giggle. "How was Private Practice?" Surprisingly, he just sighed.

"Yeah, we should talk about that…" They began to sit up to discuss it, but Jo interrupted him.

"Cristina finally left, Alex." She expected him to pout, or even cry, but he just grinned. Jo's eyebrows scrunched together, confused.

"I was offered her job, Jo. Owen called me about an hour ago." She gasped, and a smile instantly formed on her face. He was the one?

"That's amazing! Have you decided?" She bounced up and down like an excited bunny. She waited for an answer. Finally, he nodded, looking down.

"I'm taking her job." Tears began to sprout. Alex was coming back? He really was? She couldn't help but plant a kiss on his lips. "What? Stop being a baby," he whined, wiping her tears. "Remember that I'm not going to be in PEDS anymore…"

"Still…we can still save lives together, at least SEE each other for more than three hours every day." Alex just rolled his eyes.

"Shut up." But secretly, he was happy. He had missed Jo and everyone ever since he got the job. At least he was now going to spend time with her every day.

_Do you like? The next chapter is going to be the day AFTER Chapter 1, so please don't be confused! I'm sorry, switching dates is hard for me :P. I'M PATIENTLY WAITING FOR A JOLEX SCENE/PROPOSAL TONIGHT UM BYE._

_Actually, I'll probably type another one up around 8:30! *begins Lion King Music* BE PREPAREEEED. Seriously...it's gonna be scary..._


	4. Rolling in the Deep

_Thanks for the views! I have over 1,450! I have almost 650 visitors so that's amazing as well! :D! So, hello to the people of the: United States (I live in New Jersey haha), United Kingdom, Australia, Germany, Canada, France, Ireland, Austria, Brazil, India, Belgium, Italy, Malaysia, Switzerland, Iceland, Morocco, Mexico, New Zealand, Portugal, Israel, Kazakhstan, Costa Rica, Norway, Sweden, Romania, Netherlands, Czech Revar, Ecuador, Venezuela, Egypt, Trinidad and Tobago, Luxembourg, Philippines, Croatia, Hungary, Spain, South Africa, Gibraltar, Indonesia, Poland, and Ukraine. Whew! So many people from so many different places! Thank you so much for the favorites and following AND reviews! Love you all!_

_ Please, if anyone wants to join the mega Jolex story where many authors will collab, PLEASE review/message me! Now, onto the story!_

_One Day After Chapter 1_

**"The scars of your love**

** Remind me of us."**

** ~Rolling in the Deep, by Adele.**

"My day _sucked_." Alex sat himself next to Jo and kissed her.

"Wanna drink?" Alex asked. Jo smiled, admiring her fiancée's knowledge of her. Whenever she had a bad day, Alex always knew what to do. Her grin indicated that she wanted some, so he sat up to grab them two bottles. "Crap. Jo, we're out. Do you want me to run to get some?"

"You don't have to, you don't need to run out and-" Alex cut her off, already grabbing his car keys.

"No, I'm grabbing a pack," he insisted. "It's only ten minutes away. I'll be back soon, okay?" He kissed he head as she giggled.

"Okay, thanks." He jogged to the door and walked out to the car. Jo flashed a quick smile. Ever since they were engaged, he had only gotten sweeter. And after he was offered the job, he just got even kinder. Suddenly, the doorbell rang. It had only been two minutes since Alex left; did he forget something?

Jo opened the door only to find Jason guilty staring at her. He instantly perked up when he saw his ex-girlfriend's face.

"Hey," he greeted her, "could I come in?" Jo inhaled deeply, but stood strong. This man had hit her. And Alex made it clear that he was a douche.

"What would you like, Jason?" she asked, anger emphasizing every word.

"I would just…like to apologize," he finally admitted. "I was an idiot." His slick voice and encouraging manner pleased Jo; her muscles relaxed.

"Look, let's just talk this out, okay?" Jo made it clear that she didn't want any fighting to happen. She turned around, expecting Jason to follow her and shut the door behind him. But the door slammed much too hard. Jo looked to see what was wrong, and saw Jason absorbing her beauty. He had closed the door behind him; him staring at her made her feel uncomfortable. "What is it, Jason?" she asked, trying to hide the fear in her voice.

"Jo…" He was about to grab her hand, but she pulled back. "Not so fast. Look, you are _beautiful. _And I just want you, okay?"

"How did you even _find_ me?" Jo demanded. "This better be a sick act." Jason bit his lip.

"That's not relevant. What's relevant is your cooperation. If you even try to punch me like last time, I'll call the cops. You'll be under arrest and you'll need to pay my past hospital bills." Jo tried to hide the anxiety that was boiling inside of her. She and Alex wouldn't be able to pay off Jason's bills. They were just engaged six months ago, and a wedding cost a fortune. Whatever Jason wanted, she had to do it. Jo just prayed that Alex would be back from buying beer soon.

"What do you want from me, Jason?" But Jo already knew the answer. He grabbed her arm the same way he the last time she saw him. But instead of fighting back, she succumbed.

_Ahh! Jason wants to bang her! What do you think? Do you want Alex to intervene? Poor Jo! Review or Private Message me! Thank you!_


	5. Pompeii

_Okay, I think that this will make you and me uncomfortable…because it did for me…basically, this is about __**rape,**__**okay?**__I'm sorry for anyone who missed this message. But be prepared. _

"**But if you close your eyes**

**Does it almost feel like nothing's changed at all?"**

**-Pompeii by Bastille**

"Jo, I…" Jason was speechless as he stared down her body. He was gripping her hand as if he didn't want her to run away. She was about to punch him like she did in the past, but Jason stopped her. "If you even try to restrain, I can sue you for all of those hospital bills _and_ for more. Do you know how much money that will total up to?" Jo bit her lip. Usually, his threat wouldn't matter with Alex's new job. However, they had a wedding to pay off as well as their house. But her past was behind her. She wouldn't give in.

But she did.

Jason shoved her onto the couch. His lips were on her body, and she didn't like it. Her clothes were quickly taken off, and his body against hers made her feel uncomfortable. The only word that kept her from hurting the guy was Alex. He would be back in 20 minutes. He would save her. But she didn't know how much long of this she could take.

"Alex," she whimpered as Jason took advantage of her body. "Alex!" She began to scream it, hoping it would cause some attention to her location.

"Stop shouting that bastard's name. You're with me," Jason demanded in his smooth voice.

"Alex!" she continued. All Jason did was use her more forcefully, making her squirm. "Alex!" She wanted out. But she couldn't, the consequences would be too severe. "Alex! Alex! Alex!" She hoped that he would hear her pleas when he pulled into the driveway. Anything to get attention. Jason didn't seem to mind after a while, for he stopped badgering her and kept kissing her body. Suddenly, she heard a car.

It was someone to save her.

It was Alex.

"ALEX! ALEX!" Jo screeched at the top of her lungs. Jason didn't seem to notice this, however; he was too busy taking advantage of his ex-girlfriend.

Meanwhile, Alex casually got out of his car, beer case in hand. However, his usual swagger was stopped short when he heard Jo, his fiancee, screaming inside of the house. In fright, he dropped the case of their drinks, a puddle of beer spilling. This caused a large crash, making Jason finally realize that Alex was home. Jason quickly began to get away from Jo when Alex burst through the door, ready to see what was happening. The last thing he expected was Jo being raped by Dr. Douche. Alex jumped into action, ready to kill the guy with his bare hands. However, Jason had already thrown on his clothes and ran out of the front door. Alex was about to chase after him when he heard a sob coming from Jo. He dashed over to her to make sure she was stable, yet she was everything but.

"What happened?" was all he could ask. The only response he got was crying, and Alex decided to not find out the details. All he had to do was comfort her. He began to stroke her hair, but she pulled back with tears streaming down her face. "Jo, it's me. Alex. I'm right here." Jo rolled over on her side to face him. "I leave for twenty freakin' minutes and that creep comes?"

"He…He said…he'd sue us…"

"If what?! You turned him down for rape? Jo, you really need to protect yourself-"

"SHUT UP!" Alex knew he had said the wrong thing. He decided to just rub her back to show her that he was with her. Her cries killed him, and her body shook. After a couple minutes, he couldn't stand her suffering anymore. Alex gently picked her up as she sobbed and sobbed and brought her to the bathroom. With care, he placed her in the bathtub and turned the shower on. Jo hestitantly stood up for him, but did so. She continued to weep, but began to calm down as the water began to pour.

"Alex…you're getting wet…" All he did was stroke her wet hair and kiss her ear in response. He was drenched, his clothes sticking to his body. But the cool thing was that he didn't mind. Jo was his main priority. She had to feel better. That douche needed to pay.

Once he was satisfied, he got Jo out. This time, she got out of his grasp and got changed. They both flopped onto the bed. Jo's small body looked beaten down and tortured. Alex stared at her, knowing she didn't want to be pitied. But it was hard _not_


	6. Bubbly

_I'm so sorry that I haven't updated. My mom has been in the hospital and it's been hard. Not cancer or anything but it's still been hard. I also apologize for the intense chapter last time. It'll weave into the story soon. People complained about how they hated it—but they said they still loved it at the same time. That's what I was aiming for! Thanks for all of the feedback. On with the story._

**"And it hit me like a vision**

** I, I, I wasn't expectin'."**

** -Bubbly, by Colbie Caillat**

Jo fell asleep in the safety of Alex's arms. Unlike Jason, Alex had a calm and protective manner; Jo always felt secure around him. When Jo awoke, she saw Alex putting on his sweatpants with a guilty look plastered on his face.

"Sorry if I…woke you up." Jo flashed a tiny grin due to his kind apology. She glanced at the clock and realized it was 11 in the afternoon. She was _late_ for work.

"Crap!" She began to jump out of bed in a rush, but Alex halted her from any future movement. Jo glared at him quizzically, but he answered before she could question him.

"I called you in sick. The only person I told was Callie, and she understood what was wrong. She promised she'll cover for you today." Alex was expecting her to blow up in his face, but Jo couldn't stay angry at him.

"Thank you." She hugged him tightly. "But you _know_ Callie will tell Arizona, and Arizona will tell practically the _entire-"_

"Hey, it's fine. I…don't think she will." The familiar, mischievous glint in his eye made Jo calm down, and also a bit worried. Had he threatened Callie…? "But Jo…" Alex interrupted her thoughts but grabbing her by the waist and pulling her with him onto the bed, kissing her lightly. "Don't you think I should…call the cops? About last night?" Jo's eyes filled with fear.

"No! No! Alex, he'll sue me for those past hospital bills, and-"

"We can handle any money he throws at us!"

"We have _zero proof_ that he was the one who raped me. You do realize that, right?" He looked down at the ground, not commenting. "And Alex…" Jo took in a deep breath. The volume of her voice dropped. "We won't be able to handle the money. We need to pay off the house, afford the wedding, and…" Her voice faltered, silence filling the air. Alex patiently waited for her to finish off her sentence.

"And?" It was now or never.

"Alex, our wedding is in six months, and we can't get married." Alex couldn't hide his surprise and fear. "Alex, I…I won't be able to fit in my wedding dress in six months." He didn't catch on at first, but he finally understood. "Look I know a baby wasn't part of the plan-"

"Are you freakin' kiddin' me?" Alex cut her off. "I don't care! God…" He stared at Jo in wonder. She was carrying their baby. _Their_ baby. He suddenly gave into the urge to hold her hand. They were lost in each other's eyes. Jo went to cook grilled cheese (her specialty) along with tomato soup. As she cooked, she was glad the subject of the calling the cops was gone; she didn't want that.

"How the hell will I be able to cook for a _kid?"_ she thought aloud, laughing. Alex chuckled. Just by living with her, he knew cooking was _not_ her forte. He just put his arms around her waist as she flipped the cheesy sandwich.

"We'll figure it out," he promised, and Alex knew they would. After lunch, they spent the rest of their days off together. "Soak in the silence, Princess." She automatically rolled her eyes as soon as she heard the nickname she hated. "A baby cries every five freakin' minutes," he pointed out. Jo turned around to face him.

"And since you're his dad, I bet he'll be _extra_ fussy," Jo joked. Alex raised his eyebrows in surprise.

"What, you think she'll be a boy?" Jo made a face and playfully pushed him. She knew this was the beginning on an intense bet.

"Well, _duh._ A mother knows." Alex stuck a smug look on his face and snorted in a jokingly arrogant way.

"Fine. $100 it's a girl." Jo smiled, but didn't answer for a few seconds. She loved their relationship. They always kidded around and made bets with each other; it was only serious when it needed to be.

"Only $100? Let's get real. $1,000." Alex's eyes lit up with the risk.

"Done! $1,000 _and_ a new daughter is somethin' I'm gonna be lookin' forward to." Jo shoved him again, giggling.

"More like a new _son_ and a _loss_ of $1,000." Alex rolled his eyes. They sat down on the couch and began to channel surf. They settled on the movie _Forrest Gump._ Jo laid her head on his chest as he put his hands on her stomach. A commercial popped up and Alex groggily sat up.

"Wanna beer?" Jo gestured towards her stomach. "Oh…right." Jo snorted and settled on the couch. He came back with a beer and a glass of iced tea. The movie continued, and Forrest realized he had a son. When Jenny died, the couple couldn't help but shed a few tears. By the time it ended, it was about 3. Alex was paged and had to leave for about six hours. He promised he'd speed back home. Jo nodded, but the moment she saw his car drive into the distance, a bitter seed began to sprout in her chest. What if Jason came back? Jo began to hyperventilate, the speed of her breaths increasing. The more she tried to calm down, the worse it got. She settled on calling Alex about an hour later. She couldn't be alone, not yet.

"Hello?"

"Alex…" She began to sob.

"Wha-? Jo, what's wrong?"

"I'm scared, Alex." She looked around, afraid of everything in sight. "What if he comes back?"

"Hey, he won't. The doors are locked. Want me to send Mer or Callie over? I can if-"

"No, I _need you._" God, she sounded like a toddler begging for something, but she did. She needed only Alex. No would else would help her or understand.

"Alright, I'll come. Arizona owes me anyway." They didn't stop talking until he was back home. She ran into his arms and sobbed. He stroked her hair, not saying anything. They ended up napping together until about 9, when they were awakened by the doorbell ringing. Jo stayed in bed while Alex cautiously opened it.

It was Jason.

The minute he saw the guy's face, Alex lunged himself at him, and they tumbled onto the front lawn.

This was going to be one nasty fight.


End file.
